


Too Close

by Whisper132



Series: The Parabola Continuum [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132





	Too Close

Osamu would bet money that Gin was doing it on purpose. The other kids on the team changed out of their shower towels quickly after they were dry. Gin just walked around in his towel, talking to teammates and occasionally looking at Osamu, daring him to say something, which Osamu couldn't because he wasn't supposed to care that one of his players was walking around with barely any clothes on.

It didn't help that, seven times out of ten, Kin-chan tugged at the towel to get Gin's attention and dislodged it from Gin's hip, causing the terrycloth to go from securely tied to barely hanging.

"You're staring," Chitose whispered in Osamu's ear.

Osamu shrugged, hoping that his shoulder would smash into Chitose's chin. No such luck.

"Not going to deny it." Chitose hummed a laugh through his nose. "Interesting."

Practices would be a lot more pleasant if Osamu just duct taped Chitose's mouth shut. The kid just didn't know when to shut the hell up, a trait shared by most of the kids on the team, though none to the ridiculous extent of the tunic wearing weirdo.

"Chitose," Gin said from across the room. Gin's arms were over his chest, a goodly distance above the barely-there towel.

"Your honey is calling me," Chitose whispered. "He must not like you talking to other men." Chitose slipped his arm around Osamu's shoulders and Osamu wondered at what point he could sue the kid or his parents for sexual harassment.

"Chitose." Gin's voice was louder and sharper.

Chitose moved in yet closer, wrapping both arms around Osamu.

Osamu could see the veins throbbing on the side of Gin's face. It was really cute that he was getting so worked up. The cuteness of it almost took Osamu's attention away from the towel.

"Hug Osamu time!" Kin-chan jumped up and grabbed onto one of Osamu's arms.

"Yay!" Koharu cheered, pushing Yuuji away and running, lips puckered, toward Osamu.

Normal kids didn't do this. The team was full of nutjobs.

"Practice is over," Gin said, grabbing the back of Koharu's shirt. "Go home."

Kin-chan let go of Osamu's arm, grumbling that Gin-san was always in a bad mood lately. Chitose held on.

"Chitose."

"Gin."

The rest of the team stood near the back of the locker-room while Chitose and Gin had a stare-off. Osamu was wondering when the damn towel was going to fall. There was no way it could last more than another five minutes.

"Chitose."

Osamu felt a wet heat at his neck. It was disgusting. "If you don't get away from me, I'm calling your mom and telling her that you ditched out early on the team training and hopped a bus to visit a certain violence-prone friend that I was instructed to keep you away from."

Chitose moved away.

Osamu was able to breathe a bit easier. Except one thing. "Gin?"

"Osamu."

Saying this was going to kill him. "Put some pants on."


End file.
